Ghost is Friend , or Foes?
by shirarianai
Summary: "Berteman dengan hantu? Boleh saja, asal Rinto tidak tau." / full summary ada di dalam, desu fic pertama author di fandom ini, desu / Warning: gaje, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, typo bertebaran, bahasa Rin yang agak kasar, kerusakan pada layar(?), de el el.
1. Chapter 1

Author: YO~! Kembali lagi bersama A- *digebukin Quartet Kagamine*

Rin: author-san cuma pengen bilang, kalau fic ini adalah fic pertamanya di fandom Voca

Len: tau, nih! basa-basi aja terus!

Author: *pundung* Lenka... karena kamu orang yang baik hati, rajin, pintar, ramah, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong(?), bacain Summary sama Disclaimer-nya, ya...

Lenka: Hai'~!

**Summary**: berawal dari cerita hantu yang diceritakan Rin, Miku, dan Teto pada sore hari dikelas mereka. Dan muncullah Kamine Rinto, orang misterius yang tidak tertarik dengan hantu. Padahal kan dia ikut mendegarkan cerita yang diceritakan Rin cs. Tetapi, karena kejadian meninggalkan novel di dapur Mansion Kagamine yang lumayan seram, Rin bertemu dengan hantu keturunan Belanda. dan parahnya lagi, ternyata si Rinto itu 'Ghost Hunter'!

_"Berteman dengan hantu? Boleh saja, asal Rinto tidak tau."_

**Warning: **gaje, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, typo bertebaran, bahasa Rin yang agak kasar, kerusakan pada layar(?), de el el.

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid punya Crypton & Yamaha Corp! Kalau udah punya author, RinLen gak bakal twincest lagi, tetapi memang sudah ditakdirkan(?)**_  
_**

Rinto: padahal di fic ini pairingnya kan aku sama Rin- gimana sih *sobek naskah*

Author: NUOOOOH! QAQ

* * *

**Kamis, 20 Desember 2012**

**16:30** di sore hari.  
di SMP _Crypton_, diruang kelas 8-B, yang gelap, yang hanya diterangi oleh 3 lilin dengan api yang menyala, terdengarlah seseorang... tidak, 3 orang yang sedang menceritakan kisah hantu.

"...nah, sekarang giliran Teto." ujar gadis berambut panjang hijau tosca twintails, Hatsune Miku.

gadis yang dipanggil Teto itu meniup api dari lilin yang ia pegang dan mulai bercerita,  
"Ini tentang hantu toilet perempuan yang berada di SMP _Honda_ itu,... Katanya, kalau ada murid yang kesana sendirian pada saat jam pelajaran, ditoilet paling ujung yang tidak ada tissue-nya, pasti setiap selesai buang air, akan ditanyai seseorang."

"Ditanyai apa?"tanya Miku dan satu temannya lagi (Author: yang merupakan tokoh utama fic ini~), Kagamine Rin.

"Kamu kehabisan tissue ya? Pilih yang mana... Merah, atau Biru? begitu," jawab Teto sambil menelan ludah, "katanya, kalau kita memilih Biru, maka kita akan dicekik hantu tersebut sampai wajah kita membiru. Kalau kita pilih Merah, maka perut kita terbelah dan keluarlah darah merah. Tapi, ada cara amannya, sih"

"Cara aman? Benarkah?" Rin yang sangat suka pada cerita hantu itu semakin penasaran

Teto menghela nafas, sekali lagi dia berbicara, "jika menjawab kuning, maka kita selamat. Tapi, lebih amannya sih bilang 'tidak usah' atau 'tidak butuh'. Nah, sekarang Rinny."

Rin meniup api dari lilinnya dan menghela nafas, "ini tentang sekolah angker didepan sekolah kita."

"Eehh?! SMP _Yamaha_ itu?!" teriak Miku kaget sekaligus Teto yang tersedak roti yang ia makan karena teriakan Miku

"Iya. Katanya, itu bekas perang, tapi kata anak kelas 8-C yang pernah uji nyali disitu sih, bekas rumah sakit. Akita Neru, salah satu dari murid kelas 8-C itu pernah melihat hantu yang kakinya pincang dengan kepala yang tidak ada di lab biologi." Rin tersenyum menang, karena melihat kedua temannya itu merinding ketakutan, karena cerita yang diceritakan Rin memang tercatat **NYATA**

Miku menghela nafas, "nah. Kan kita ada 3 orang, nih, berarti ganjil, kan? Katanya, kalau kita sedang bercerita hantu dengan orangnya ganjil, maka tiba-tiba ada satu orang lagi yang akan menyahut. Oke. Mulai ya... _Ichi_!"

"N-_Ni_!" ujar Teto sambil memeluk lengan Rin

"_San_..." ujar Rin sambil menepuk kepala Teto yang ketakutan

"_Yon_." sahut seseorang tiba-tiba, dan dari belakang menepuk pundak Rin.

Miku, Teto dan terutama Rin tersentak kaget, "KYAAA!"

Teto dan Miku berpelukan ala Teletubbies(?), sementara Rin menutup matanya sambil komat-kamit, saking takutnya tuh

"Yatuhan yatuhan tolonglah aku...! _Dewa zeus dewa zeus_! Tolong perlihatkan masa depan!(?)"

"Hei, Rin, Hatsune, Kasane, ini aku!" orang yang dibilang hantu(?) itu menyahut dan berjongkok disamping Rin

"R-Rinto dari kelas 8-A?" Miku dan Teto tersentak kaget, ternyata daritadi Rinto ikut mendengar meskipun tidak ikut bercerita.

Rin menoleh kekirinya, "R-rinto! Hufff, kau mengagetkanku, tau!"

"Hahahaha, sumimasen ne~! Jadi jumlahnya genap 'kan, sekarang?"

* * *

**17:00**

Pulang sekolah, depan gerbang SMP _Crypton_

"Jaa ne, Rinto-san! Rinny!"sahut Miku dan Teto sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Rinto dan Rin

"Jaa!" ujar Rin tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera(?)

Rin dan Rinto berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

Coba tebak, kenapa mereka berdua pulang bareng? Kalau jawaban kalian 'karena mereka bersaudara', salah.  
'karena mereka berdua adalah orang yang ditakdirkan author', juga salah. *Author digebukin*  
Jawaban yang benar adalah 'karena mereka tetangga'

"Hei, Rinto," Rin menyahut sambil menendang batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya

Rinto yang lagi setengah sadar alias mengantuk itu hanya menguap sambil berkata, "ape?"

"Bukannya kau gak suka sama cerita hantu? Kok, mendengarkan?"

Rinto menjitak kepala Rin, "aduduh! Sakit tau! Kenapa sih?!"

"Kan, Len-senpai sudah pulang duluan, aku jadi **TERPAKS**A menjemputmu." ujarnya sambil menghelus kepala Rin yang telah ia jitak tadi

"terpaksa-nya gak usah ditekan kali" Rin hanya sweatdrop mendengar Rinto yang menekan kata '_terpaksa_'nya

"takutnya kamu gak denger. Pasti bakal bilang 'apa?' gitu." ujar Rinto sambil menggaruk kepalanya , yang kemungkinan 35% tidak gatal(?)

"Apa?" tanya Rin

_BUAGH_

Satu jitakan pun mendarat diatas kepala Rin

"SAKIT, **BEGO**!" Rin meringis kesakitan karena jurus jitakan Rinto yang dirahasiakannya , seperti kekuatan rahasia sang pahlawan (?)

Rinto memberikan death-glarenya kepada Rin, "kau nanya 'apa' lagi, tau."

"Kh.."

"Oi Rin. Yang diceritakan Hatsune sebelum kau dan Kasane itu Kuchisake Onna, kan?" tanya Rinto kemudian

"...yang bermulut sobek itu?"

"Ya. Kata Miku kalau ada gadis yang sedang jalan-jalan sendirian di dekat SMP kita kan akan didatangi Kuchisake Onna. Kamu uji nyali aja."

"Ng-nggak! Gak mau! Aku gak mau sendirian! Meskipun ditemani, pasti kamu gak akan bersamaku!"

Rinto yang mendengar kata 'bersamaku' itu merasakan pipinya yang memanas, "k-kenapa gak ajak Len-senpai? Dia kan mirip cewek!"

_PLAK_

"Aku bukan cewek heh!" seseorang menampar Rinto, yap. Jika kalian tau, itu kakak laki-laki Rin, Kagamine Len.

"Oniichan~!" ujar Rin sambil memeluk Len

"L-len-senpai kenapa disini? Gak dirumah?"

"aku sengaja dateng kesini buat ngasih tau kamu sekalian ngejemput Rin. Nyokap bokap lo kagak pulang hari ini, makanya lo bisa nginep dirumah gue en rinny." jelas Len

Rinto yang merasa nggak enak sama Len hanya ber'oh' ria

"**Anjrit**! Rinto berarti satu kamar sama aku dong?!" sahut Rin secara tiba-tiba yang berhasil mendapat dua jitakan dikepalanya, oleh Len dan Rinto tentunya

"Rinto tidur dikamarku! Kamu ya sendiri! Kamu kan cewek!" Ujar Len panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan... gatau ah."Dasar Rinny!"

Rinto cekikikan sendiri kayak kuntilanak(?)

* * *

**20:30**

di Mansion Kagamine.

"Kau sudah bawa baju-bajumu to?" cara Len memanggil Rinto dengan 'to' memang tidak enak didengar. Rasanya jadi k4mP03n64N gitu.

"Sudah." jawab Rinto sambil menarik tas kopernya, dan mengikuti Len kekamarnya

Len dan Rinto kebetulan melewati dapur, disana terdapat Rin yang sedang membaca novel tengah meminum teh

"Oi Rin, cepat tidur ya, kalau gak mau dihantui." ujar Len sambil cekikikan sendiri,

Rin yang kaget pun menyemburkan teh-nya, membuat novel yang ia baca terguyur(?) oleh air teh

"K-k-ke-kenapa? Apa? C-ciyus?!"tanyanya

"Ciyusan Rinny, sekarang malem jum'at, lho!"

_DEG_

Jantung Rin serasa mau copot.

Horror? Misteri? Hantu? Ya. Dia suka mendengar cerita itu. Dan sering mendengar itu. Membaca pun begitu. Tapi, dihantui? Nggak. Pasti semua orang nggak mau kan?

"Jaa ne" ujar Len dan Rinto berjalan kekamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua

Rin menutup novelnya tanpa mengelap tumpahan teh tadi dan berlari mengikuti Len dan Rinto, "tu-tunggu!"

dan tanpa sadar, novel yang ia tutup dan ia tinggalkan tadi, terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Tunggu. Novel apa itu?

Tentu saja yang berbau mistis. Judulnya saja _**The Haunted Mansion.**_

* * *

**23:30**

"Setengah dua belas..."

Tik tik tik tik, bunyi jarum panjang yang bergerak terdengar.

"Duhh! Dikit lagi tengah malem, tapi tetep aja gak bisa tidur! Aahh, Lenny pake kasih tau ini malem jum'at, lagi!" ujar Rin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

Rin terduduk dipojok tempat tidurnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal jeruk yang besar.

"Aku...takut..."

Tanpa sadar, Rin meneteskan air matanya

"Kau takut?"

_DEG_

Rin tersentak kaget, dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Len? Rinto? Gak mungkin! Soalnya, mereka kan udah tidur, Rin kan tadi diam-diam ke kamarnya Len.

"S-siapa kau..?"

.

.

.  
TBC

* * *

Author: yeey! chap-1 selesai!

Rin: biasa, author selalu bikinfic pendek-pendek amat

Len: gak papalah, namanya juga author kw #dor

Rinto: hantu-nya siapa, ya? *bawa perangkap tikus*

Rin: *sweatdrop* kamu itu Ghost Hunter atau Rat Hunter?

Rinto:_ i'm huntering for yor love_, Rinny

Lenka: *hajar Rinto*

Author: ah.. abaikan 3 orang gaje ini...

Len: mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2 - Isabella

Author: Yo~ Maaf telat update karena masalah sekolah, dan untungnya sekarang masa-masa bebas, maka saya akan update fic gaje ini~! Ngomong-ngomong, reviewnya dibalas pakai PM ya~ betewe Rin, bacain summary dong~

Rin: iya iya...

**Summary**: berawal dari cerita hantu yang diceritakan Rin, Miku, dan Teto pada sore hari dikelas mereka. Dan muncullah Kamine Rinto, orang misterius yang tidak tertarik dengan hantu. Padahal kan dia ikut mendegarkan cerita yang diceritakan Rin cs. Tetapi, karena kejadian meninggalkan novel di dapur Mansion Kagamine yang lumayan seram, Rin bertemu dengan hantu keturunan Belanda. dan parahnya lagi, ternyata si Rinto itu 'Ghost Hunter'!

_"Berteman dengan hantu? Boleh saja, asal Rinto tidak tau."_

**Warning**: gaje, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, typo bertebaran, bahasa Rin yang agak kasar, kerusakan pada layar(?), de el el.

* * *

**Jum'at, 21 Desember 2012**  
**06:30** di pagi hari tentunya.

"Ooohayouuu Rinny~!" sahut kedua sahabat Rin ketika membuka gerbang Mansion-nya yang megah itu

Rin menguap dan mengucek matanya , "ah... ohayou... Miku... Teto... hoam..."

"Rinny, kau kenapa? Ngantuk?" tanya Miku penasaran, siapa tidak mengira, kalau Rin yang selalu bangun pagi-pagi dengan raut wajah yang segar, tapi hari ini kantung matanya sungguh tebal?

Rin mengangguk pelan dan menatap mereka lurus dan teringat kejadian semalam.

Ia bertemu dengan hantu. Tunggu, ha-hantu?!

Rin tersenyum, bagi Teto sepertinya ia mengkhayalkan sesuatu. Eh, memang iya sih.

"Berteman dengan hantu, ya..."

Teto dan Miku tersentak kaget

"Rinny? Rinny~? Haloo~? Apa kau sudah kembali ke dunia?" Miku melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Rin

Rin terbelalak. Teto menghela nafas, "kau itu kenapa 'sih, Rinny? Tiba-tiba ngomongin hantu segala!"

Rin menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum, "nggak...nggak kenapa-napa kok. Ehehe..."

"Dia anak kutukan setan, tuh!" sahut seseorang dari belakang Rin. yap. Rinto lah orangnya

"KURANG ASEM LO 'TO!" Rin hendak menendang Rinto yang sayangnya menghilang seperti seorang ESPer Teleporter Level 6 (Auth: Shirai Kuroko?!)

"S-sugoii yo Rinny!" ucap kedua sahabat Rin yang mengira hilangnya Rinto adalah perbuatan Rin sendiri

mendengar ucapan kedua sahabatnya, Rin hanya sweatdrop, "sudahlah, ayo berangkat."

* * *

**07:30**

Dikelas Rin, **8-B**.

Rin terdiam dibangkunya , dan sesekali ia menghela nafas.

"Eh, liat tuh si Rin, bengong mulu."

"Eh iya tuh, ntar kesambet gimana ya.."

"Hush! Jangan gitu ah!"

Miku dan Teto pun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan teman-temannya, padahal sebenarnya mereka berdua setuju.

"Dari tadi pagi Rinny aneh deh." ujar Miku sambil menghela nafas

Teto hanya mengangkat bahu-nya tanda tidak tahu, "tau lah, Rinto-san saja sampai bilang anak kutukan setan"

"hei, pelajaran habis ini apa?" akhirnya Rin membuka mulut

"tentu saja Meiko-sensei, kan? Tumben sekali Rin-chan lupa..." ujar sang ketua kelas, Miki. "ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kenapa?"

Rin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas, "jika Meiko-sensei datang dan aku belum kembali, bilang aku pergi ke UKS."

"i-iya..."

* * *

Rin berjalan ke UKS, ia benar-benar merasa tak enak badan hari ini.

Benar kata teman-temannya, ia aneh hari ini.  
Camkan itu, Rin.

Rin membuka pintu ruang UKS, ia melongo sebentar... tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ia menghela nafas dan berbaring disalah satu kasur yang ada disana.

"Apa...aku terlihat aneh hari ini?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri

"Iya...kau terlihat aneh hari ini... Ah tidak, wajahmu saja memang aneh"

Rin menghela nafas sekali lagi, dan mengangguk pelan, "Hei...jangan seenaknya ngatain orang begitu dong...yaah, tapi setidaknya kau bena... tu-tunggu, siapa kamu?!" tanya Rin yang kaget kemudian, lalu bangkit dari kasur yang ia tiduri, dan menghadap lurus ke sebuah cermin didepannya (Len: lho? kok bisa ada cermin tiba-tiba? | Auth: udah lanjut!).

seorang gadis berambut karamel dengan wajah yang pucat, dengan baju lolita yang menjadi kusam bersimbah darah berdiri disamping Rin. dan kalian tahu? ia tidak berkaki. (Rin: eeeiit! t-tidak berkaki!? | Auth: biarin~)

"Lho? Kau lupa? Aku yang semalam, lho..." ujar gadis itu

"Hantu, ya?" tanya Rin, masih dalam keadaan kaget.

"Lho... reaksi yang biasa sekali... Paling nggak teriak KYAAAAA~! atau HANTUUUUU! dong!"

'Gimana gak takut lagi, semalem aja udah ketemu. Sudah bosan.' Rin sweatdrop

"Hei, kau benar-benar masih ingat aku,kan? Kau tidak hilang ingatan,kan?" tanya gadis itu

"Iya, iya..." jawab Rin pasrah, meskipun masih agak takut sama arwah penasaran yang sudah tidak bisa dibuat penasaran lagi ini, tapi ia merasa kalau eksistensi gadis hantu itu seperti halnya eksistensi manusia biasa.

Rin pun teringat kejadian tadi malam...

...

_"Setengah dua belas..." ujar Rin setengah takut, ia merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya_

_Tik tik tik tik, bunyi jarum panjang yang bergerak terdengar._

_"Duhh! Dikit lagi tengah malem, tapi tetep aja gak bisa tidur! Aahh, Lenny pake kasih tau ini malem jum'at, lagi!" Rin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal dengan perkataan kakaknya sendiri_

_Ia terduduk dipojok tempat tidurnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal jeruk yang besar._

_"Aku...takut..."_

_Tanpa sadar, Rin meneteskan air matanya_

_"Kau takut?"_

**_DEG_**

_Rin tersentak kaget, dan melihat sekelilingnya._

_Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Len? Rinto? Tidak mungkin,kan?_

_"Padahal kan mereka sudah tidur!" Rin tentu tau, kan dari tadi ia diam-diam menyelinap ke kamarnya Len_

_'Apa mereka hanya pura-pura tidur dan merencanakan ini semua untuk menakut-nakutiku? Aahh! Tapi, kalau Rinto, masa' sih?!' pikir Rin frustasi_

_"Mereka sudah tidur..." suara itu lagi. ya. suara seorang gadis!_

_'T-tidak mungkin itu Len atau Rinto... b-berarti?!' batin Rin, bulu kuduknya pun naik, tandanya ia merinding_

_Rin menoleh pelan ke arah kaca di meja riasnya._

_seorang gadis berambut karamel dengan wajah yang pucat, dengan baju lolita yang menjadi kusam bersimbah darah berdiri disamping Rin. dan kalian tahu?! ia tidak berkaki lho! (Rin: tunggu! kok gini lagi sih?! | Auth: biarin~)_

_Seketika tubuh Rin tak bisa ia gerakkan. Hanya mulut yang dapat ia berbicara. Hanya kata-kata yang ia dapat lontarkan._

_"S-siapa kau..? H-hantu, ya?" tanya Rin dengan bodohnya_

_Gadis hantu itu membuat wajah 'you don't say' dan menjawab pertanyaan Rin..._

_"I-"_

_belum selesai gadis hantu itu menjawab, Rin sudah pingsan duluan._

_'Gadis Hantu' itu hanya sweatdrop melihat Rin yang pingsan seperti orang mati, lalu ia membetulkan posisi tidurnya (Len: maksudnya pisang, kan? Eh salah, pingsan-), dan merapikan selimutnya._

...

ya, hanya itu yang Rin ingat.

"Eehhh? Kau hanya ingat segitu?" tanya gadis hantu itu kecewa

Rin mengangguk pelan, masih takut dengan keberadaannya dengan wujud hantu, tetapi dengan sifat normal seperti manusia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Isabella. kau masih ingat novel milikmu yang kau tinggalkan didapur, ka-"

"OH IYA NOVELKU!" sahut Rin, ia berniat akan membawa novel itu kesekolah, tetapi ia meninggalkannya dirumah.

ngomong-ngomong, nasib gadis hantu alias Isabella itu sepertinya miris sekali...

Rin kemudian terdiam. "Tunggu dulu... k-kau Isabella... h-hantu belanda yang muncul di novelku, kan?!"

Isabella mengangguk pelan

Rin terdiam, lagi.

"K-KOK BISAAAAA!?" tanya Rin, shock mendadak

"Gara-gara kau meninggalkan novelmu didapur rumahmu, kini kota tempat tinggalmu dalam bahaya, maka dari itulah aku kesini..." jelas Isabella dengan wajah polosnya

Rin memiringkan kepalanya, "Bahaya? Maksudmu?"

"Kau masih ingat tentang plot novel yang kau miliki itu, kan? Di dalam novel itu terdapat banyak hantu nakal, kan? Nah... Pada tengah malam kemarin, kau meninggalkan novel itu terbuka, dan hantu-hantu dari novel itu pun secara liar keluar dari dalam novelmu dan berencana untuk menguasai akal pikiran manusia... setahuku begitu."

"B-begitu... L-lagipula! I-ini kan fic yang tidak bergenre macam itu! Mengapa bisa seperti sihir?! Tiba-tiba hantu bertebaran begitu!"

"Yah...begitulah...aku hanya mengikuti dialog dalam narasi milik author-san..."

Rin dan Author pun sweatdrop berjamaah- ehm, lanjut.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana dong?" tanya Rin, lelah dengan semuanya

Isabella menghela nafas sebentar, lalu tersenyum tipis

"Begini...bagaimana jika kita menangkapnya bersama? Tapi sebelum itu...maukah kau menjadi temanku... Kagamine-san?"

Rin kemudian berpikir...

'Berteman dengan hantu? Boleh saja, asal Rinto tidak tau...'

"Ah, aku mau! T-TUNGGU DULU! Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?!"

"Hanya menebak..."

"HAAA?!"

Suasana di ruang itu pun hening...

...

...

...

...  
...

..

"SUDAH CUKUP HENINGNYA!" teriak seseorang yang lebih dikenal dengan orang yang tidak dikenal

Rin dan Isabella sweatdrop

"Siapa lagi kali ini yang datang? Hantu lagi kah?" tanya Rin, lalu menghela nafas

"Iya...aku kenal suara ini..." jawab Isabella sambil mengangguk

"Ah...tidak salah lagi...! Dia..."

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author: lega~ akhirnya chap-2 selesai juga~ do'akan saja semoga fic ini akan berjalan dengan mulus semlus kulit Len(?), yaa~

Len: *death glare*

Rin: abaikan dua orang diatas~ mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3 - Fake

Author: YO DAWG! eit- salah~ akhirnya ch.3 keluar juga setelah berhasil menyelesaikan aktivitas dunia~ ngomong-ngomong, beberapa adegan di fic ini memang terlihat gore, tapi karena ini bukan rated M, maka akan disensor~ uvu

**Summary**: berawal dari cerita hantu yang diceritakan Rin, Miku, dan Teto pada sore hari dikelas mereka. Dan muncullah Kamine Rinto, orang misterius yang tidak tertarik dengan hantu. Padahal kan dia ikut mendegarkan cerita yang diceritakan Rin cs. Tetapi, karena kejadian meninggalkan novel di dapur Mansion Kagamine yang lumayan seram, Rin bertemu dengan hantu keturunan Belanda. dan parahnya lagi, ternyata si Rinto itu 'Ghost Hunter'!

_"Berteman dengan hantu? Boleh saja, asal Rinto tidak tau."_

**Warning**: gaje, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, typo bertebaran, bahasa Rin yang agak kasar, kerusakan pada layar(?), de el el.

* * *

"SUDAH CUKUP HENINGNYA!" teriak seseorang yang lebih dikenal dengan orang yang tidak dikenal (Rin: LHO?!)

kemudian di ruangan itu pun terjadi pesta sweatdrop. ah. bukan pesta beneran kok

"Siapa lagi kali ini yang datang? Hantu lagi kah?"

Rin menghela nafas

"Iya...aku kenal suara ini..." jawab Isabella sambil mengangguk.

Lalu pupilnya mengecil, dan keringat turun dari keningnya...

"Ah...tidak salah lagi...! Dia..."

Rin terdiam sebentar, lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Dia?"

"_Grote zu_s!" (Auth: karena Isabella itu keturunan belanda, makanya pakai bahasa belanda~ | Isabella: tapi karna ini jepang, aku akan berusaha memanggilnya _onee-san_!)

_GUBRAK_

Rin terjatuh dari kasur dengan indahnya.

"Aku tau fic ini genrenya humor! Tapi paling nggak ada horrornya sedikit dong!" ujar Rin bangkit dari tempat terjatuhnya(?) lalu mendengus kesal

"Onee-san, mengapa kau kesini?" tanya Isabella pada kakaknya, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Rin

"aku kesini...untuk membasmi Ghost Hunter." jawab kakak Isabella, Irsche.

"ooh begitu..." jawab Rin dan Isabella bersamaan, yang kemudian keduanya terdiam.

'Bukannya yang membasmi itu Ghost Hunter, ya?! kok malah hantu yang membasmi?!' batin Rin

Isabella sweatdrop, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya, "onee-san, sebenarnya di sekolah ini ada yang kau incar ya?"

Irsche mengangguk pelan. "dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa Ghost Hunter-nya itu adalah kawan dari gadis itu"

"Gadis itu? Maksudnya aku?" tanya Rin, lalu terlintas wajah ikemen Rinto diotaknya.

Isabella dan Irsche saling bertatapan, lalu tersenyum.

"kamu...mau kuberitahu alasanku?"

* * *

disaat yang sama, Ruang Kelas **8-B**

"Rin benar-benar pergi ke UKS kan... habis ia lama sekali, aku takut ada apa-apa dengannya..." ujar Teto yang wajahnya terlihat khawatir

Miku bangkit dari kuburnya , eh salah

ehm.

Miku bangkit dari kursinya, "sudahlah! jangan khawatir! kalau Rinny sih, gak bakal apa-apa! karena dia-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan dialognya di naskah, tiba-tiba ada yang menyahut tanpa sebab.

seorang pria yang sebaya dengan Miku dan Teto, dengan rambut honey blonde, dan memakai beberapa jepit rambut berwarna putih mirip seperti Rin berdiri didepan pintu kelas 8-B

tidak salah lagi. itulah Kamine Rinto , sang cowok ganteng dari kelas 8-A.

"_CUUUT_!" teriak Rinto pada Miku dan Teto

satu kelas 8-B pun hening.

"_CUT_ APANYA?!" tanya Miku shock

"entahlah. aku hanya merasa bodoh...kedatanganku ke kelas 8-B itu tidak ada di naskah, kan..." jawab Rinto dengan polosnya. tidak, malah dengan bodohnya.

Teto sweatdrop. Satu kelas sweatdrop. Satu sekolah sweatdrop!

ehm. ulangi.

"Rin benar-benar pergi ke UKS kan... habis ia lama sekali, aku takut ada apa-apa dengannya..."

"sudahlah! jangan khawatir! kalau Rinny sih, gak bakal apa-apa! karena dia itu Rinny, ia bisa mengatasi segalanya jika ia kita biarkan! Jika kita mengganggu, malah akan membuat masalah Rinny menjadi rumit. Masih ingat kejadian waktu kelas 7, kan?"

Teto mengangguk, "ah...yang itu, ya..."

_BRAK_

Rin berdiri didepan pintu kelas 8-B.

"_Tadaima_~" sahutnya dengan wajah tante girang

Cowok-cowok di kelas itu pun pada merinding, terutama yang shota-shota (Oliver&Lui: he?! | Len&Piko: entah kenapa jadi ikut tersindir...)

"O-okaeri Rinny... ada apa dengan wajahmu? Aneh sekali..." tanya Teto merinding

"Mencurigakan..." gumam Miku

Rin tersenyum, "eh? bicara apaan sih? bukannya wajahku memang seperti ini?"

Rin mencengkeram bahu Miku dengan seringai yang lebih terlihat menyeramkan diwajahnya

"hei... lihatlah, apa wajahku aneh?"

Miku berkeringat dingin, lalu menggeleng pelan

Satu kelas, termasuk Teto ikut merinding.

Ia seperti bukan Rin! Rin tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini!

seketika ruangan kelas 8-B menjadi gelap

"GYAAA! Ada apa ini?!"

_BRAK_

pintu kelas kembali dibuka oleh seseorang.

"RIN?!" tanya Teto dan Miku yang terlihat bingung, serta kaget

"PEMBUNUH BA-! salah salah, maksudku, DIA HANTU YANG MENYAMAR!"

Rin (palsu) yang berada didepan Miku kemudian menyeringai, lalu mengambil pisau disaku roknya, menarik Miku, dan mendekatkan pisau tersebut didekat leher Miku.

"Diam kau disana, _'original'_. Jangan coba-coba bergerak, atau kepala temanmu ini akan melayang didepan kau, dan teman-teman kau yang lainnya."

Rin mengangkat kedua tangannya, "begini, kan? nah, sekarang kembalikan temanku. aku tak ingin nyawanya kau incar."

Rin (palsu) kemudian mendorong Miku (beserta Teto) ke arah Rin.

"Aku bertanya padamu," Rin memiringkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya masih ia angkat. "Kau itu teman dari seorang Ghost Hunter, kan? Kau harus memberitahuku atau sehabis ini aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menyiapkan kuburanmu." tanya Rin (palsu) itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dari saku roknya

Rin tersenyum

"Ghost Hunter? Apa maksudmu Rinto?"

mata Teto dan Rin terbelalak, kaget, itulah satu-satunya yang sekarang mereka rasakan.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa? Mengapa kau menyamar dengan wujud diriku?"

"Aku...tidak memiliki nama... aku datang dengan wujudmu karena kupikir, jika aku memakai wujud ini, Ghost Hunter itu akan datang menemuiku. Dan setelah itu juga, aku akan membasminya!..."

Rin hanya mengatakan 'ooh'

"...lalu, mengapa kau tau kalau aku ini hantu? Apa kau sendiri Ghost Hunter?"

Rin sudah menunggu pertanyaan seperti ini.

'Kagamine-san, jika ia bertanya mengapa kau tahu kalau ia itu hantu, katakan saja karena kau itu manusia yang diutuskan untuk membasmi para hantu dari novelmu, tetapi bukan sebagai Ghost Hunter'

Rin tersenyum lagi, "eh? mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"sekarang kau bertanya pada pertanyaanku. Yang aku inginkan adalah jawaban, bukan pertanyaan."

Rin menghela nafas, ribet juga menghadapi hantu pembunuh ini.

"Ya...aku tahu karena aku adalah manusia yang diutus untuk membasmi para hantu sepertimu yang berani-beraninya keluar dari novelku." jawab Rin

hantu itu masih bertanya kembali dan menyiapkan jemarinya di revolvernya, "berarti kau Ghost Hunter, kan?"

Rin menggeleng, hantu itu terlihat bingung

"Aku bukan Ghost Hunter. Selain itu..." Rin berdehem sebentar, "...aku ada karena aku akan membasmi hantu yang akan membasmi seorang pembasmi." (Auth: yodawg! #udah)

hantu itu kaget, dengan cepat ia menembak Rin dengan revolvernya

_DOOR_

pupil Miku dan Teto mengecil, sekarang mereka sudah berkeringat dingin

"RIIIIN!"

* * *

"H-hei...a-apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?"

ia tersenyum.

"Tu-tunggu... tidak! jangan! A-aku belum ingin mati! A-aku tidak memiliki salah kepadamu, kan? TU- KYAA!..."

kemudian darah bercipratan ke seluruh ruangan yang gelap tersebut.

seseorang itu pun tetap tersenyum sambil melakukan aktivitasnya pada seseorang didepannya.

"mungkin hal seperti ini akan kujadikan hobi... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! eh?"

ia menginjak sebuah kertas.

"_Ghost... Hunter_?"

.

TBC

* * *

Auth: maaf chapternya agak pendek, lagi gak ada ide(?)

Len: katanya author butuh saran-

Rin: author memang baka

Auth: *mojok*

Len: oi author, sekali-kali bales review jangan di PM dong!

Auth: huuh...iya deh~

-**Yami Nova**

kalau Rin dianggap gila, siapa yang mau menjadi temannya? /eaa

_Arigatou_! semoga fic ini akan terus berlanjut~!

-**Yamigane Alice**

baru tau kok(?)

hantu itu ...hantu itu... #oi

_Arigatou_! akan saya baca nanti~~ do'akan saja fic ini akan terus berlanjut ya~

**-Hikari Kengo**

kan jarang-jarang hantu punya watados, padahal dulunya sungguh berdosa(?)

ooh Isabella~ #OI

Yoosh~ _Arigatou_!

-**nekonekoyosh (guest)**

Rinto: GUE JUGA NGAKAK KALI AHAHAHA

Rin: stop.

Rinto: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Rin: *tampar*

*sweatdrop* ah, itu karena Rinto tanpa belas kasihan(?) akan menangkap semua hantu, tak peduli baik atau tidak #spoiler

**-z (guest)**

*hening* ... apa namanya diganti jadi TBC aja ya #yangbener

Len: lha? segitu aja?

Auth: habis, yang review dikit sih~

Lenka: kasihan author *berduka*

Len: ...

Rinto: abaikan orang-orang diatas, mind to RnR?


End file.
